Oracle
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: With a disaster on the way and a strange girl sweeping into his village what will Gaara do?


"Excuse me . Do you know where I could find a hotel ?" the girl asked. She looked weak and unconfident. With light brown hair and a small figure that made her look 12 instead of 16 like she really was, and mousy looking grey and brown clothes making her vibrant green eyes seem even more so. "Che buy something and I may tell you." the man replied gruffly with a snarl. She looked around the weapons shop. "Oh I don't- I mean I'm not-" another man's voice coming from behind her cut her off, not that she thought she could continue the sentence. "There's one a few blocks north of here. Would you like me to show you?"

She span around taking in a teen in white robes with fiery bright red hair, sea-foam green eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead. Her eyes lit up and she nearly glomped him but refrained and settled for bowing deeply but quickly. "Yes that would be great! Thank you very much!" He turned to the shop owner, "Razak. I would think you should be more hospitable with people from now on. You already should be given your past." he spoke with authority and calmness and the man bowed. "I am sorry Kazekage-Sama it was unacceptable behavior. I will do better." The man. 'Kazekage-sama' turned back to me with a nod and led me out.

"So are you very important here Kazekage-san?" I asked after noticing people bow here and there and remembering how the shop owner called him sama. He chuckled a bit, though it didn't seem genuine, "You're not from around here are you? Yes. Kazekage is my title as ruler of Suna. My name is Sabaku No Gaara." I stopped skipping, well I stopped moving all together my face bright red. "I am so sorry Kazekage-Sama! Please forgive me!" I bowed till I was at a 90° angle and didn't come back up. He also stopped probably thinking how insolent I am and I prepared myself for a blow that never came.

Slowly I raised my head looking up at his slightly puzzled face. "It's alright miss.." he trailed off waiting for my name. "Mizaki. Kotaro Mizaki my lord." He nodded, "Miss Hotaro I am not angered, you did not know." his voice and face seemed emotionless, but from what I'd seen it seems to always be that way so I straightened and nodded. "That you Kazekage-sama." we continued walking. "So what brings you to my village?" he asked still looking ahead, nodding at a few passersby's. "Oh I have been traveling all across the nations actually. I left my hometown when I was 10." Non-existent eyebrows rose at that statement." He contemplated, "So two or three years then? What is it that you've been searching for?"

I giggled madly thinking he's gotten closer to my age then most had in a while. "Six years actually. I am 16 years and 3 months aged. As for what I've been searching for? It's a bit of a mystery to even me. What the oracle said was very cryptic." I hoped he wouldn't think me weird for not knowing. "An oracle?" was all he asked. "Yes she came to our village on the day I turned 10 and from the gates she walked straight to me. She first warned me about a disaster soon to come an about a journey I mist take to seek my future or my reason, perhaps it was my heart or something. All I know is that if I don't find it, another disaster would happen. This one on a much larger scale. She said some more about things to make sure I was on the right path and then she died. Her heart refusing to beat anymore."

It felt weird telling him this, especially since anyone I've told has called me crazy or thought I'd made it up. But as the leader of this nation didn't he deserve to know? He listened quietly and respectfully, that alone was more than anyone else. "So you've been going through each nation looking for this...thing? Person?" He asked. I nodded thinking over her words, "It was definitely a person she was referring to. A man with power not unrivaled but mighty none the less. Who uses it to help who he can and has a pure heart despite what she referred to as the 'darkening.' Something seemed to occur to him, "Where all have you been so far? Which nations do you have left?"

"I've only been through the rock nation and water nation." I just entered this nation yesterday." I told him truthfully, "I think that I'll end up just like the oracle. By the time I've searched everywhere I'll most likely be very old. And when I've carried out what I need to she said I would be granted information that I would pass on to another as she had." He was silent for a while, "What if you find this person sooner? If you find him tomorrow or a year from now? Will you be forced to pass on the message and die a premature death even though you've spent the majority of it doing something for the gods. I don't believe they would do that."

We came to a stop in front of a tall building I assumed was a hotel. "Here you are. I will see what I can find with this person. He sounds like a leader or figure looked up to so there may be a record of him somewhere. Also if he is as you say he should stand out somewhat yes?" It took a while for me to process what he was offering to do, when I did I gasped. "Lord Kazekage! I couldn't burden you with my quest. I-" he held up a hand patiently, "Its my job to look after the people in this village, most times a pleasure. You said yourself a disaster would come if you didn't find him right?" I nodded once more finding it funny how much I was doing that today.

I bowed again in thanks, "Arigato Kazekage-sama I am indebted to you." He shook his head but didn't argue. "I hope to see you again soon and in good health Kazekage-sama." I added as he walked back the way we came.


End file.
